Euphoria
by kitoyisme
Summary: See how a Syusuke Fuji thinks when he fell in love with a Ryoma Echizen. One Shot. FujixRyo.


**Euphoria**

* * *

wow... made this in just a short span of time... wow... those pancakes sure make the mind think fast... :D hehehe... :D

hahahah... :D so... here's a new fic... I tried doing something new here... like... um... the first person PoV... um... I kind of suck in it... but it fits perfectly on this fic... :D hahahah... :D so if you ever find some change on PoV here... please notify me ASAP... :D ok? :D

read ok? enjoy reading... :D that's what the creators of want to share to you... the happiness of reading... :D hhehee... :D oh yeah... the also have a reason they put a 'Submit Review' there at the bottom... :D hehehe... :D

please review... :D that's all... :D

Euphoria (emotion), a state of very intense happiness and feelings of well-being. (Credits for definition goes to )

**Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me... that's all... :D **

* * *

So maybe I was a little bit crazy. Well, maybe not a little. Fine, I'm hell crazy! But what can I do? Love comes the least you expect it. It just so happens that it appeared to me at that time. Let me tell you how it begun...

It all started on my match against him. My position from second best of the team is being endangered by this unsung tennis hero from first year. He had potentials. But these potentials threaten a so-called '_tensai'_ like me. I can't let that happen. I had to give it my all.

There are only two things that I kept my eye unto, the ball, and him. My intention was only to analyze his every movement and counter his attack, nothing more. However, with every stroke of his arm, his shirt flew several inches up to reveal beautiful abs. I couldn't help but appreciate that fine-toned skin. I hadn't realised it, but my intentions changed. I lust for more of that abs, I desire to touch them. I needed to caress them. However, I made sure that my day-dreaming not be kept out-of-hand. I was still aware that that was still a match to be decided who will be victorious and who will carry a huge letter 'L' on their forehead.

The match didn't end, though, because Ryuzaki-sensei said so. Well, I can't blame her; she's looking for the best of the team. And what's best for the team is that 2 of its top players be in perfect condition for the next day's match.

I couldn't sleep that night. The match kept running through my head, over and over. I wasn't the least unhappy of the insomnia that I was undergoing. I was smiling, the smile that I never showed to anyone else. I did try to wipe out that face, but the euphoria that I was feeling couldn't be suppressed.

You don't know how I long to tell him those three words that kept bugging me. I so wanted to drag him to a janitor's closet and tell him how much I love him. But I can't... I just can't. Whenever I get the chance to do so, I naturally freeze until the opportunity is lost. I don't know how or why that would happen, but it just happen.

I stayed like that for God knows how many months. I can't help it, my body says '_no'_ every time. It's getting to my nerves already. I knew that I had to have an output, one way or another. But until now, I still haven't found that output.

So, here we are, at the National Finals. This is the last match of the tournament. We had gone so far. All of our hardship now rests on the ball, being rallied on the court. I can see in everybody the adrenaline rushing through their veins. Everyone is on their feet as they watch a Cool Drive being executed.

"And there it is everyone! The Cool Drive! Ladies and Gentlemen! Echizen got the point! Seishun Gakuen wins the National Tournament!" The speaker sounded throughout the open court.

We won the nationals! Huge roars and yells echoed for a very long time. The team, including me, rushed to the courts where Ryoma was standing majestically. Everything was too good to be true. All the people are crazily shouting and jumping.

I didn't know what went to me. My impulses took place. I suddenly grabbed Ryoma by the cheeks and kissed him, passionately. Ryoma didn't refuse the kiss, which shocked me. All these time, I thought that if I had done that, he would definitely despise me. But he didn't. He reached for the back of my neck and pushed me closer to him, thus, deepening the kiss. If only this moment could go on for an eternity.

I broke the kiss apart. He didn't seem to be irritated at what I had done; rather, he seemed extremely happy about it. We smiled softly and hugged each other.

"Fujiko! Ochibi! You've just earned your five minutes of fame!" Eiji whispered to the both of us, pointing at the big screen.

"For how long already?" Ryoma asked with eyes wide open. I couldn't help but laugh. He's adorably cute when he's uneasy.

"We can't help it anymore, Echizen-kun. It's already there." I smiled and kissed him once again.

* * *

Short isn't it? that's what I think, too.. :D hehehe.. :D but none the less... it's nice... :D well... for a first-timer... :D it's really nice... :D hehehe... :D

I really love it... :)) :D hehehe... :D hope you love it, too... :)) :D

oh yeah... review please... :D hehehe... :D I think i've done something bad there... :)) :D

that's all... :D hehehe... ;D til next time! :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
